(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid rationing device, particularly to a device allowing the liquid in a transmission hose be pushed and squeezed by rollers to obtain the purposes of rationing.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in R.O.C. Patent No. 314762 entitled “Improved Structure of Soap Dispenser”, the structure is composed of a base, a cover, at least one set of liquid soap containers and the dispensing buttons provided adjacent to the outlet of the liquid soap containers. Wherein the dispensing button, including a piston tube provided with a plug bar, button and tube outlet, etc., is characterized in that:                the clips provided at the upper and lower portion of the inner base are formed by two opposite arc flakes, which can correspondingly clamp the neck of the liquid soap containers; the lower clip includes clip posts formed oppositely at the rims of a hole cavity for correspondingly clamp the piston tube of the dispensing button; a pivotal connector being provided with a hole and a slanting wall at two sides is formed at the top of the base;        a connecting post which is opposite to the connection portion of the cover and respectively provided with a locking flake is formed at the corresponding inner walls of the top cover; and        two corresponding positioning flakes are formed at the outside walls of the piston tube of the dispensing button; while a positioning bar, going through and in-between the two positioning flakes, is formed at the position corresponding to the inner rim of the button.        
Although the above-mentioned “Improved Structure of Soap Dispenser” can allow a user to push the dispensing button and drive the bars and button, thereby dispensing the liquid soap from the inside of the container through the tube outlet, the user must apply a certain force manually for this operation. When the user happens to be a kid without sufficient force to do this operation, he/she would be unable to get the liquid soap. In addition, when the user pushes the dispensing button with his/her wet hand, it will always get a slip and make the force hardly applied on the button. Accordingly, there exists a need to further improve the prior arts of the kind.